


此处禁止吸烟

by Westline_report



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: 故事线续在电影情节杀死巴里·怀斯之后，也许是PWP......吧？
Relationships: Tom Brant/Porter Nash
Kudos: 1





	此处禁止吸烟

**Author's Note:**

> 故事线续在电影情节杀死巴里·怀斯之后，也许是PWP......吧？

货运电梯缓慢而稳定地往下沉，水汽掺杂在烟尘之中，沉闷呛人，话痨在这种环境中都会少说几句。纳什用袖子掩住口鼻，模样像正派督察出警瘾君子派对的凶杀现场。布伦特想嘲笑他的动作，将碾成碎末的烟头踢到电梯一角，点燃另一支烟，准备把烟气吹到纳什脸上去。却发现纳什在掂量黑色塑料袋里的撬棍，似乎在考虑是把它丢进河里销毁证据还是洗干净另作他用。想到纳什用棒球棍打爆猥亵犯蛋蛋的英勇事迹，他抖了抖肩膀，对着角落的烟头小声骂了句：“娘炮。”偷偷瞥着纳什看他的反应。  
可正派督察在认真往塑料袋里瞧，神情像是准备把它塞进证物保管室的柜子。如果他们不是刚刚成为谋杀案共犯，布伦特怀疑他出电梯之后会直奔分局，在证物室门口取张登记表仔细填完递交。  
在街道上厮混太久，布伦特可以仅通过嗅觉判断出之后是否会下雨，他抖了抖兜帽上的水迹，抬头望了一眼，看不出什么痕迹。谋杀卡在晚餐的点钟，提供五英镑三明治套餐的熟食店大多只剩鲜有人购买的全素产品，里面的甘蓝和莴苣都蔫巴得不成样子。一想到没有肉，他就觉得倒胃口。  
纳什还在看手里的塑料袋。他哼了声：“你要是觉得把凶器塞进路边垃圾桶不够安全，多放两块石头，找条河一丢就完事儿了。”  
“你就是这么处理你用来痛揍偷车贼的曲棍球棒的？”  
妈的。布伦特递出烟盒。“没必要神经紧张，来一根，万事大吉。”  
“我戒了。”纳什说得一本正经。  
“行吧。”他看了眼街道两边，准备过马路。“我走了，明天局里见。”  
纳什没往另一个方向走，跟在他身后。  
“干嘛？”  
“这附近的罚单开得很勤。”纳什摊着手。“我没开车。”  
“所以你就想把那袋玩意儿塞到我后备箱里？”  
“你只需要往袋子里塞两块石头，从桥上往下一抛。”  
“好吧。”他们中总得有一个有不在场证明。  
罪证进了他的车后座，纳什也进了他的副驾。没报出地址，布伦特知道他住哪儿。  
“直到桥上。”说是这么说，但他们如今是共犯，接送服务算基本礼仪。  
布伦特发动汽车，调转方向，绕开了一条可能堵车的路，让他多花费了两个街区的路程。他在街边停下，走进杂货店，买了瓶爱尔兰威士忌，外加三条热狗，丢进微波炉加热一分半挤条黄芥末就能入口的廉价产品。纳什跟着他，打量了下他臂弯里的东西。  
“你就吃这个？”  
布伦特懒得吵嘴，反问。“你不需要买点什么？”  
“我回家吃。”  
讲究、自律、整洁。布伦特想。基佬。  
结账时他从柜台旁边拿了一罐彩虹糖，丢给纳什。“你的餐后甜点。”  
他以为他的上司会露出被冒犯的愤怒。纳什面无表情地接住糖罐，塞进卫衣口袋，问他还有没有其他需要买的东西。  
布伦特倒是很想从旁边的货架抽出一盒凸点安全套或者润滑油，塞进纳什的口袋跟他说这是礼物，祝你周末愉快。但收银员从他身上扫过，落到纳什身上，又扫回来。布伦特打消了这个恶作剧的念头，一个玩笑也许不错，两个玩笑负负得正，结论就不那么有趣了。他从钱夹里拿出二十英镑的钞票递给收银员。  
“二十一英镑五十便士。”收银员生硬地说。  
布伦特拿起那瓶威士忌看了看。“你是说这玩意儿涨价了？”  
“税涨了。”收银员指了指玻璃橱窗。“外面贴着呢。”  
“随便吧。”布伦特掏出一镑五十便士的硬币弹到桌子上。硬币跳下收银台，他没等收银员抱怨，转身走了出去。“该死的吸血鬼。”  
他身后的纳什露出了一抹微笑。  
“嘿，基佬。”靠在商店门外的小混混叫住布伦特。“你是不是忘了什么东西？”  
“你他妈叫谁基佬？”  
流氓从布伦特身上扫过，盯着他手里冒出瓶口的纸袋，又看了看纳什，对他们一样的衣服露出了不太友好的笑容。“你是不是忘了买什么东西了，基佬？”  
布伦特拉开外套，腋下别着配枪。原本是用来以防万一对付巴里·怀斯的。“你特别想找茬，是不是？”  
“抱歉，”小流氓后退了几步。“我知道你有‘枪’了，放松，我不是要挑事，老兄。”他飞快跑回路灯下几个抽烟的同伴身边。布伦特似乎听到那几个人麻雀般碎嘴地叽叽喳喳，盯着他和纳什窃笑。  
“没必要生气。”纳什坐进他的副驾。“你打算在哪条桥上扔掉凶器？”  
我要是和你一样被喊过一百次基佬，也许会和你一样镇定。布伦特心里嘀咕，却没说出来。“我不知道，妈的，我没想到那么远。”  
“过几天再处理也不急。”  
暂停在红灯路口时，布伦特用牙齿撕开了一只热狗包装，连带香肠皮外面凝结的油脂一起吃了下去，任谁都能从动作里看得出他有怨气。车驶入的街道愈发安静，停在一幢公寓前。门童殷勤地开了门，他是那种会确认司机不和住户一起进来才关上门的训练有素的门童。布伦特就近停好车，伸手拿出颠下后座的黑色塑料袋，快步追上纳什。  
“这里停车不会开罚单吧？”  
“什么？”  
“基于我们俩现在是共犯了，你就不能大方点，请我喝一杯吗？”  
纳什耸耸肩。“请进。”  
公寓和他上次来时一样干净、整洁得过分，单身男人住的地方不会是这样。单身汉不会把自己住的地方精心装修，将风格称之为简约主义，布伦特更愿意把自己公寓的装修风格称之为“睡觉的破地方”。他环视一遍，将纸袋放在茶几上。“微波炉在哪？”  
“这里。”纳什引他进入橱柜后，动作和语气像是在介绍“这是尊贵的公爵夫人”。布伦特拉开微波炉的门。“等下，”纳什阻止了他。“包装得撕开......”  
“我知道。”这家伙肯定没有感受过食品袋在微波炉里炸响的趣味，布伦特想。  
他坐在自己上次来时坐的椅子里。纳什听从了他的建议，晚餐里加了肉末，不像是斋饭了。墙上的抽象装饰画换成了红色为主色调的复刻油画，不过待他看清内容又觉得乏味。椅子右边扶手搭着一块折叠整齐的绒毯，很适合小睡，也许就是上次纳什盖在他身上的同一条。布伦特狼吞虎咽吃完了热狗，将塑料纸揉成团投进垃圾桶，准备倒点威士忌充当漱口水。  
“我没说你能碰我的酒樽。”  
酒樽，多高雅的词，装模作样，和波特·纳什这个名字相得益彰。布伦特直接省略过，倒了两指宽的威士忌，一杯递给纳什。这回纳什没说自己只喝白水一类的废话，接过威士忌一饮而尽，眉头随着酒液从喉头落进胃慢慢舒展开。戒过酒的人都这反应，需要用一会儿才能意识到，自己吞下的不是火球，而是货真价实的小麦酿造物。  
纳什将调羹扔进吃了一半的耐热饭盒。“你看出来了？”腔调像是在自嘲。  
“什么？”  
“紧张。”纳什将饭盒推远了一点，搁在自己不会失手打翻的地方。“我说过，我揍完那个恋童癖之后就请了假、拔掉电话线，趁他还没来得及提出控诉。我现在也有点、紧张。”  
“得了吧。”布伦特站起来，夺过纳什的杯子给他和自己又倒了一杯。“你又不是干脏活的那个。”  
“我是同谋。”  
同谋。又是这种正儿八经可以作书面记录的词儿。“你要是和我一样长着‘看他妈什么看’的脸，就会自信多了。”  
“喝完这杯你该回家了，别忘了把凶器扔掉。”纳什生硬地说。“你可以跟局里申请心理咨询，而不是在这儿抱怨。”  
“你才不像心理咨询师。”  
“但你把我当成心理咨询师。上次你突然跑来，朝我倒苦水。”  
“这算是一种恭维，行吗？你比那个狗杂种人模人样多了。”布伦特拿起半满的醒酒器，直接放在两人之间的茶几上，他脱下夹克放在椅背上，窝进椅子，换了个舒服的姿势把自己安置好。“我说不准，可能我没把人打出脑浆过吧。嘿，同志督察，被打爆的蛋蛋是什么样子？总不会比脑浆更恶心？”  
“我不知道，他的睾丸是碎在裤子里的。”  
“’看，这就是我们的区别，”布伦特想，“我把那玩意儿叫蛋蛋，你非要用学名称呼睾丸，说得好像被你揍成太监的家伙是受害者似的。”他没意识到自己把这句话说出了口。  
“你喝完这杯就回家。”纳什站起来，走到他面前，居高临下地盯着他。  
“我说不呢？”布伦特懒洋洋斜睨着他。“你要掏枪对准我的脑袋来一发？”‘  
“对一个同性恋说太多双关的结果不会太好，你没有自觉吗？”  
布伦特后知后觉地挣动一下，把自己从椅子里扶起来。“妈的，你想打架？”  
打架也许不错，那至少可以作不在场证明，解释巴里·怀斯被爆头的时候他们俩在干嘛。接着，布伦特想到，打架也勉强算个双关。  
他蹭地站起来，发现纳什仍然可以俯视他。先前，出于某些原因，纳什站着的时候总是有些驼背，缺乏自信。但现在，布伦特平视时只能看到纳什的嘴唇，它缓慢张合着，慢得布伦特可以解读唇语，它吐出了两个字。“坐下。”  
他没有坐下，按在他肩膀上的手把他放倒了。  
按在他肩膀上的手施加了不止十磅的压力，布伦特跌进椅子。“你完全可以自己处理掉巴里·怀斯的，没必要——”纳什的嘴唇压下来，布伦特甚至没有时间转过头。一记印在颊侧的吻总比吻在嘴唇上好。可他的两杯威士忌喝得太快了，没法及时反应，身体也有些迟钝。“给老子滚开，妈的，别把你个人的......带到工作里。”  
“布伦特警探今天参加完罗伯茨督察的葬礼，心烦意乱，之后开车回家借酒浇愁。也许他没回家，去了别的地方，但情况差不多。总之他没去上班。”纳什说，舔了下嘴唇。鸡肉加猪肉末和食用添加剂廉价、庸俗的味道混合在雪莉桶威士忌里，简直是在糟蹋酒水。纳什的膝盖压上来，碾过布伦特的大腿，重量叫人吃痛。这家伙原来不是个轻飘飘一吹就飞的基佬，布伦特想，这一记够让自己之后一周内走路瘸腿了，他挣扎了一下，从口袋里掏出烟盒。“滚开你，让我抽根烟。”  
“这里禁止吸烟。”  
“事儿真多，该死的基佬。”布伦特骂骂咧咧，试图抖开压在大腿上的膝盖。脱身失败。打火机滑进了椅垫和扶手之间的夹缝。他很像对纳什使出掐膝盖骨的那招，但他被压得太紧了，伸在椅子外的那只手胡乱挥了下。考虑着把玻璃杯砸到上司脑勺的后果的当儿，纳什夺过他手中的杯子，稳稳当当放在茶几上，捏住他的下巴，拇指在他嘴唇上粗鲁地蹭过。  
“我得教会你饭后刷牙。”  
你他妈以为你是谁？布伦特想给他的脸一拳，可此时的气焰不足以让他把纳什掀翻，踩在地上踹两脚。纳什的手臂很瘦，力气却不小，他再次俯身吻了布伦特，这个吻不叫人讨厌，却也称不上刺激。布伦特这回没作声，费力地试图把自己的手臂从困着的椅子里抽出来。  
纳什放开他，转身倒了两杯酒。布伦特瞪他一眼，一声不吭地接过威士忌吞了。  
这家伙是直球了些，却不傻，聪明人会小心不去试探某些界线，也会闭上眼睛装作没在边缘走钢丝。纳什想，小心地慢慢喝着酒。布伦特玩着杯子，看杯底的液体从高处滑到另一端，又转回来。  
“你为什么到这儿来？”  
布伦特没说话，在他看来，答案再明显不过，他们现在拴在一根绳子上。转念一想，这又不代表他们就此耗上了。  
“这张椅子挺不错的。”他挪了一下腿，还没调整成让自己舒服的姿势，纳什便再次压上来，拨开卫衣下摆解他的腰带。  
“等下，”他用胳膊挡了一下打开他上衣的手。“我说这张椅子不错，又没说能在这儿搞，你家里就没张床什么的吗？”  
“在楼上。”  
布伦特瞧了眼楼梯。爬上楼的时间可能会有点长，长到足够叫人在第四或第五节台阶后悔。“算了，沙发也不错。”好奇心正作祟，已经压过了脑袋里的警报，他把自己扔在沙发上，等待纳什的动静。他的上司还没脱衣服，看上去也不打算脱，将布伦特卫衣两襟推到一边，拉起背心卷到胸口上，他的手顺着胸口慢慢往下滑，似乎检查那些肌肉是不是货真价实。布伦特感觉自己像是站在监狱入口，被推搡着进入展示间，背靠标着刻度的硬板，喷墨数字兼顾从侏儒到巨人的所有人，不够友好但很平等，只不过手上缺了块说明身份的牌子，而纳什正用相机镜头般的眼睛认真检视他，他的块头、身高、面部特征都尽入眼底，就差输录档案了。也许接下来就是严苛得过于深入的检查。  
脱下他裤子的动作一样慢条斯理。布伦特忍不住想扯些没用的话打发过这段时间。“你平时都怎么娱乐自己的，钻到租碟店的小帘子后挑选罩住封面的色情影片？付费节目？在地下小酒吧柜台边找男孩买洗手间的一次口活，还是等到八月、打扮得花里胡哨去苏荷区扎堆找乐子？”  
听他扯得越来越远，纳什含着他的乳头用力咬了下把他拉回原地。“没准我会偷拍喜欢的同事，回家对着照片撸管。”布伦特呆住，忘记对他的行为表示抗议。“你觉得我能干出这种事情，嗯哼？”纳什冷笑。“我可不是那个不会避嫌、连喜欢椅子这种扯淡话都能说得出来的白痴。”他一把拉下拉链，抓住布伦特裤子口袋往下褪，缠在膝盖处，他将自己没喝完的威士忌塞进布伦特手里，叫他把脑子里没用的胡思乱想冲走。这举动一点也不贴心，布伦特只听见了脑子的警报短促地尖叫了几声，膝弯后侧已经被纳什捏住，抬了起来，上半身滑下沙发背。“什么鬼？不——”  
“不行？还是不对劲？”纳什反手从茶几抽屉里摸出保险套和润滑剂，在沙发上摊开。“你觉得同性恋就该对人乖乖张开腿，或者跪下吸你的老二？”他用手指关节蹭了蹭布伦特露在外面的阴茎。“所以它才反应这么快？”  
“妈的。”布伦特低声咒骂，随着纳什将润滑剂倒在他小腹，液体顺着腹股沟流下，往更后面的地方淌去，他咒骂得更响了，纳什咬开一只保险套的包装，将套子覆在手指上，插进了他后面，布伦特只能断续说出“狗娘养的”。按在身体里的动作叫他突然哑了声，他的腿抽搐般颤抖，找不到着力点，纳什将他小腿架在肩上，斜了一眼紧绷的腿肚，在他身体里缓慢搅动。“你该换双袜子，袜口都松了。”  
“去你妈的。”布伦特用力捶了下沙发，尽量正常地吐气，纳什的手在他身体里不断变着角度活动，将他撑得更开。  
“有过被人按在地上痛打吗？”  
“什么？”他可不是那种没了枪就束手束脚得像鹌鹑的废物条子。  
“咬紧牙关。”纳什将他另一条腿也架起来，抓住他的腰往前拖，阴茎前端在入口磨蹭着挤了进去，他挺腰把自己全部送进去，感觉到布伦特拼命吐气时颤动的腹部把他挤压得有些难以动弹。“第一下会让你发懵，但是第二下的时候，你才会感觉到。”他给了自己两秒休息，退出一点再次挺入。  
“你妈的......说的根本不是打架，”布伦特抓紧了沙发沿，后面胀得有些难受，拷打都不会比这更叫人脱力。挨打的时候，出于防卫人会把自己缩起来，绷紧，但那只会使肌肉受伤得更严重。  
“放松、放松。”纳什的声音正好压在他的想法上。布伦特又从牙齿间吐出一句脏话，自暴自弃地松开了抓着沙发的手。可纳什没打算就此放过他，更快地抽出自己，抵着能叫布伦特说不出话的那一点碾压进去。他握住布伦特的阴茎摩擦，迎合着手上的速度操进布伦特的身体。布伦特骂了一半的脏话被喘息打断了，他侧过头咬住卫衣帽檐，想尽量不发出声音，眼角却瞥见自己的阴茎在纳什手中流出了不少液体，不由自主喊了声“操”，扯出一串拉长了的呻吟。  
纳什保持着节奏，髋骨不断撞上他的臀部，汗津津的皮肤被撞击得发红。布伦特双腿挂在他肩上，爽得埋在兜帽里发出断断续续的闷哼。  
“放松，你现在叫的还没被揍的声音动听。”  
纳什放开了他的阴茎，压着他咬他的嘴唇，撞击的幅度更大了。布伦特喉咙完全哽住，下半身发麻，颤抖的手寻找一个可以抓紧的地方，最后落到纳什的手臂上。他小腹紧绷，没法说服自己接受此刻的感觉，每一次呼吸他都把纳什的阴茎吞得更深，即使他无意迎合。  
纳什把他的胡言乱语堵了进去，按住他挣扎扭动的身体，抓着臀部揉捏。紧吸的柔软包裹让他也几乎失去理智了。他在布伦特腰侧轻柔安抚，布伦特已经被逼到了崩溃的边缘，呼吸的节奏被他不停打断，全身痉挛地抽动了一下，射出的精液顺着腹部流下来，渗入纳什的上衣。他高潮过后的身体太过紧张，纳什放弃了继续玩弄他的想法，冲刺几下之后将自己抽了出来，射在他腿间。  
布伦特瘫在原地，想踢纳什一脚，但他的腿还在发抖。“别压在我身上，妈的，滚开。”  
纳什没有给他更多难堪，靠在沙发上喘气。  
布伦特拢住卫衣想把拉链合上，又觉得没有意义，没弄脏的部分气味太暧昧，弄脏的地方更不用提。他勉强撑起自己，拿起酒具给自己倒了一杯。烈酒下肚，他感觉自己又有力气挥球棒了，但他没踢纳什，只用膝盖碰了碰他的。  
“浴室不会也在楼上吧？”  
纳什点点头。  
“我还得借用下你的床，”他自顾自说着，套上裤子，脚下差点滑倒，不过在这种时候，谁都可以当做无事发生，而且他不回头就可以不用看见纳什可恶的微笑。  
纳什确实笑了，但他很清楚，这种时候，表现得不那么得意可以争取到下次的机会。他也给自己倒了点酒，从椅子里拾起布伦特落下的烟盒和打火机，思考片刻之后，将它们塞进茶几抽屉。但愿布伦特明天不会发现这个问题。  
他们早上一起到分局的时候，没听说巴里·怀斯被射杀的消息，直到中午才接到报警。尸体的脸有点变形，不过员警还是能认出这个家伙，一个员警想踹两脚，被同事拦住了。法医说等他尸检完成作好记录之后，愿意这么干的警察可以过来一趟，朝尸体吐口水，他会当作没看见的。  
福斯没去，两天前她就请了假，斯托克斯警探没去的理由也很明显。纳什的理由是自己得看着布伦特，以防他打烂尸体的脸。  
布伦特不想出勤，窝在积灰的办公桌前没动，他在全身的口袋搜刮了三四遍，确认自己的烟盒和打火机可能丢在了纳什家里，决定找附近的自动售货机买烟。他叼着烟回到分局四处找人借火，纳什夺走了他嘴里的烟，顺带缴获了一整包。“办公室里禁止吸烟。”  
他在挑衅的话脱口之前及时咽了下去，坐回椅子，把档案翻得哗哗响，小声嘀咕：“警局什么时候说不准抽烟了？”  
档案室的姑娘经过他的桌子，接了话。“去年的事情，开会的时候你在最后排打呼噜。”  
纳什督察把表格拍在他的办公桌上。“你的报告还没交。”  
“总算有个人抓住栓狗绳了。”档案员吹了声口哨。  
好在同事们大多去了停尸房，没人看见布伦特脸颊的红色。


End file.
